Historias
by walkerGrimes
Summary: Pequeñas historias en la pizzería Freddys
1. Chapter 1

**hola , bien, algunos ya me conocen , soy la creadora de la historia ''La historia de Foxy'' y como algunos de mis lectores me pedían que los pusiera en mi historia y que querían emparejarse con un personaje. Se me olvido dar este aviso , pero creo que la mayoría de mis lectores estén leyendo esto a si que ahí va. No pondré ningún Oc en esa historia por que ya tengo la línea del tiempo perfectamente echa , y dudo poder hacer algún cambio sin afectar lo que pasara después.**

**Bueno , estas serán historias con puros Oc (ya sea para tener una relación con un personaje o para sobrevivir del juego en si) . Pueden tener una relación Heterosexual o también puede ser yaoi o yuri (avisare el contenido de cada historia por si hay alguien que no le guste cierto genero) **

**empecemos con esto **

**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene Yaoi **

* * *

><p>Itsuko es un pequeño niño de 14 años de edad , de ojos dorados y pelo albino , normalmente algo miedoso y llorón. Sus padres lo abandonaron en la pizzería Freddy's hace ya varias semanas , el pequeño vivió escondido en la pizzería todo ese tiempo , los guardias nunca lo habían notado. Itsuko se llevaba muy bien con los animatronicos , pero había uno en especial con el que disfrutaba estar , ese conejo azul de ojos verdes , Toy Bonnie , ellos dos tuvieron una muy buena a mistad desde un principio ¿o será acaso que el conejo sentía algo mas hacia ese pequeño niño?<p>

Toy Bonnie estaba confundido con sus sentimientos esos últimos días ¿lo que sentía por Itsuko seria amor o solo una muy buena amistad? esa pregunta se la había echo a si mismo millones de veces y los demás empezaban a notar esto , a las chicas generalmente no les molestaba en lo absoluto , inclusive incitaban a a que si sentía algo por el niño se lo dijera. en cambio a los Chicos no les agradaba la situación , Freddy incluso llego a llamarlo pedófilo y Bb (Balloons Boy) no le gustaba estar con el. En este momento estaba en un punto ciego de las cámaras pensando en todo ese asunto.

Itsuko: ¿estas bien Toy Bonnie?

esa dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Bonnie; ¿eh? ah ,si ,estoy bien ¿Qué te trae por a qui?

Itsuko: es que... los demás ya empezaron con eso de ir a matar el guardia *dijo algo asustado*

: ah...ya entiendo

Itsuko: ¿por que lo hacen?

Bonnie: ni yo lo se , según Freddy es ''por diversión''

Itsuko ¿no pueden buscar otra manera de divertirse?

Bonnie: bueno... creo que yo conozco otra forma

En ese momento Bonnie se lanzo contra Itsuko y empezó a hacerle cosquillas

Itsuko: jajajaja...Bo...Bonnie...jajajaja... Basta...jajajaja

la pizzería se lleno de risas rápidamente. Pero sin saberlo Bonnie rozo con su pierna ese miembro ubicado en la entrepierna de Itsuko , provocando que este soltara un jadeo , ambos chicos se sorprendieron al oir este sonido , el pequeño se tapo la boca ya que nunca había producido un sonido a si pero al mismo tiempo le había gustado

Bonnie: lo...lo siento

Itsuko: no... no importa

Bonnie noto que Itsuko estaba sonrojado, Entonces recordó lo que le dijeron las chicas

_FLASH BACK_

Bonnie estaban solo en el escenario afinando su Guitarra cuando entran las chicas corriendo

Toy Chica: ¡Hey Toy Bonnie¡

Toy Bonnie: ¿Qué pasa Toy Chica? *la mira*

Mangle: queremos preguntarte algo

Toy Bonnie: ¿Qué sucede?

Old Chica: ¿te gusta Itsuko verdad?

Toy Bonnie: ¡¿QUE?¡ ¡NO¡...no claro que no

Toy Chica: aja...

Mangle: oye Toy Bonnie , no hay nada de malo en que seas gay

Toy Bonnie: ¿pero con un niño?

Old Chica: ¡NO HAY EDAD PARA EL PUTO AMOR¡

Toy Chica: oye... tranquila

Mangle: solo estamos diciendo , que si te gusta , deberías decírselo

Old Chica: si , quien sabe , tal vez el siente algo por ti también

Toy Bonnie: lo dudo...

Toy Chica: bueno , te dejamos con tus cosas

las chicas se fueron dejando solo a Toy Bonnie

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Toy Bonnie: ugh... ¿Itsuko?

Itsuko: ¿mande?

Toy Bonnie: se que me odiaras por esto pero...

Itsuko: ¿por qu...?

El pequeño fue interrumpido por un beso de parte del animatronico. Itsuko aunque algo sorprendido , con un poco de torpeza le devolvió el beso a Toy Bonnie , pues era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso pero...le gustaba. Se separaron luego de barios minutos por falta de aire

Toy Bonnie: lo...siento

Itsuko: Toy...Bonnie

Toy Bonnie: ¿si?

Itsuko: te...te amo

dicho esto el pequeño volvió a besar al conejo pero esta vez de una forma mas apasionada , Toy Bonnie acorralo a Itsuko contra la pared mientras lo besaba con mas fuerza hasta que...

Toy Feddy: ¡TOY BONNIE¡ ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO?¡...

el momento fue interrumpido por Toy Freddy , Itsuko y Toy Bonnie voltearon a la derecha viendo a todos los chicos Toy Freddy y Old Freddy los veían raro , Foxy los veía con asco , BB los veía con miedo y Old Bonnie... bueno , no sabían como los estarían viendo ya que... pues no tiene cara. Del lado izquierdo estaban las chicas , Toy Chica los miraba con la boca abierta pero los miraba atentamente , Old Chica tenia una cámara y Mangle estaba sonriendo , las 3 con algo raro saliendo de sus narices ,era como aceite con sangre.

Toy Bonnie: estoy jodido...

* * *

><p><strong>ok... esta es la primera historia que ago de este tipo ( Lextor u OC X Personaje) lo raro es que... me gusta leer yaoi pero no estoy segura si sepa escribirlo <strong>

**bueno este es el primer cap. espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren participar mándenme ... **

**-Nombre**

**-Edad**

**-Color de ojos y pelo**

**-Actitud **

**-Extras **

**de su Oc o de ustedes si quieren , solo díganme si quieren sobrevivir al juego o quieren tener una relación **

**bueno , nos leemos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien eh a qui les segundo capitulo **

**Esta capitulo es de relación heterosexual **

Jeff era un hombre de 20 años , de ojos rojos , cabello negro y rojo y muy serio. Habia entrado a trabajar a la Pizzería Fredddys hace unos días, esta era su noche 3 ahora tendría que preocuparse por los viejos animatronicos también y no solo de los Toy. Toy Chica era el que mas lo preocupaba , ella se acercaba mas que nadie.

4:36

Toy Chica estaba frente a el en el pasillo , se puso la mascara rápidamente y se quedo ahí por unos momento hasta que la tableta le marcaba que la cuerda de la cajita musical se estaba acabando , se quita la mascara y tomo la tableta para darle la mitad de la cuerda a la dichosa cajita, al bajar la Tablet pudo notar un pequeño pastelito con la inscripción I like You (me gustas)

Jeff: ¿y esto?

se acerco al pastelito y con un dedo le quito un poco de la cubierta y se la metió a la boca , era dulce y sabia a fresa , la tableta volvió a marcar que la cajita necesitaba cuerda , y le volvió a dar la mitas , pero cuando bajo la tableta Toy Chica le salto en la cara haciendo que se callera y quedara inconsciente

5:50

Jeff se despertó y seguía en la oficina se sorprendió de no estar muerto , ya nadie se movía , se levanto y lo primero que vio fue a Toy Chica sentada en el escritorio mostrándole el pastelito mientras sonreía

Jeff: ahhhh¡

no pudo evitar gritar al ver a Toy Chica tan cerca de el

Toy Chica: ahhhh¡... lo siento , lo siento , si no te gusta , te lo puedo hacer de otro sabor

¿estaba hablando del pastelito?

Jeff: ¿que? ¿que? ¿Dónde están todos?

Toy Chica: se dejaron de mover , ya que piensan que yo acabe contigo

Jeff: ¿por que no lo isiste?

Toy Chica: em...bueno yo...

La polluela volvió a extenderle el pastelito para que pudiera ver las palabras I like you

Jeff: ouuhh... yo... me siento alagado

Toy Chica: era esto ...o quedarme con tus ojos cuando explotaran dentro del traje

Jeff: *traga saliva* eehhh... pues gracias por no elegir la segunda

la pequeña campana sonó , indicando que ya eran las 6 , Jeff suspiro aliviado , pero en eso ,Toy Chica tomo sus mejillas y le dio un beso en sus labios , luego se fue corriendo sin decir nada mas dejando a Jeff confundido en la oficina. Jeff se tomo los labios 'acaso le había gustado el beso? , tomo el pastelito , con una cuchara lo probo , le gusto era dulce con sabor a fresa y un toque de vainilla , busco algo para poder guardarlo y llevárselo , claro no le diría al dueño que la Polluela animatonica se lo dio y estaba enamorada de el , eso sonaba tonto incluso en su mente. después de encontrar un toper y esconder el pastelito en la mochila , fue a la sala principal ,antes de irce fijo su vista en Toy Chica

Jeff: nos vemos mañana

Devia admitir que esa polluela era muy bonita y tal vez lo podría ayudar a seguir vivo durante las noches , pero por ahora eso no importaba , ahora tenia un pastelito que comer

* * *

><p><strong>ok , no se que fue eso , pero YOLO¡ xD <strong>

**creo que estos capítulos de esta historia serán cortos , pero no importa... aunque este fue extremadamente corto...si no le gusta al dueño del Oc le puedo hacer otro luego si quiere , espero que les haya gustado , si quieren que uno de sus Oc's participe o ustedes ya saben los datos que me tienen que mandar y decirme si quieren sobrevivir al juego tener un romance con algún personaje**

**bien , nos leemos pronto **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Dayma , mejor conocida como Day es una chica de 18 años ,ojos Azules y cabello castaño , se acababa de mudar a un departamento , y necesitaría dinero para pagar la renta. Una mañana cuando ya casi todas sus cosas estaban desempacadas tomo el periódico para buscar un empleo

Day: veamos...podría trabajar de...¿repartidora? ... no... ¿niñera? ... no me gustan los niños... ¿guardia nocturno? ... no se ve mal

encerró en un circulo rojo el anuncio de aquel trabajo, tomo su bolso y fue a pedir el trabajo

Day: creo que es a qui...

entro a la pizzeria , era muy grande y muchos niños jugaban y cantaban al ritmo de los animatronicos, un empleado pasaba por ahi a si que decidió pedirle indicaciones

Day: umm...Disculpa

?: Frizt...

Day: oh , claro , Frizt... ¿donde pido el empleo de guardia nocturno?

Frizt: si , por el pasillo derecho , ahí esta la oficina del dueño , pídele el empleo

Day: Gracias

Day siguió las indicaciones del guardia , llego a la puerta y toco antes de entrar

?:pase

Day paso a la oficina

Dueño: ¿que se le ofrece señorita?

Day: quisiera pedir el trabajo de guardia nocturno

Dueño: ¿cuantos años tienes?

Day: acabo de cumplir 18

Dueño: bien , contratada

Day: ¿a si nada mas?

Dueño: claro , solo firma este contrato

El dueño le extendió un contrato a Day , claro que ella lo leyó , en el decia basicamente que tenia que vijilar a los animatronicos , no manipular sin permiso a estos , devia trabajar minimo 5 noches y que los familiares no podrian demandar a la pizzeria en caso de que ella muriera ¿Morir? Day no entendio esto , si solo devia vijilar a los animatronicos. Day firmo el contrato

Dueño: genial... inicias hoy , ven antes de las 12:00

Day: a si lo are

Day salio de lo oficina y fue a su casa para descansar un poco antes de trabajar

11:30 pm

llego media ora antes de su turno , a lo que el Dueño le mostró la pizzeria y lo que tenia que hacer , vijilar las camaras , alumbrar con las luces , ponerce la mascara , dar cuarda a la caja musical y durar hasta las 6 de la mañana. Cosas no muy complicadas...o eso pensaba.

12:00 am

En cuanto el reloj dio las 12 sonó el telefono de la ofisina, Day lo ignoro y siguio viendo las camaras , el sujeto hablaba puras cosas raras que nisiquiera le interesaban. Pasaban las horas y nada pasaba .

2:00 am

Day estaba jugando con la linterna ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer y estaba aburrida , volvió a tomar la tableta para darle cuerda a la cajita musical , pero paso por la camara donde se supone que deberian estar los 3 animatronicos , fue grande su sorpresa al notar que faltaba uno , el conejo azul de nombre Toy Bonnie

Day: ¡¿Pero que...?¡

cambio de camaras hasta que encontro al conejo , estaba en una sala de fiestas y parecia estar tocando su bajo mientras miraba a la camara. Por un momento se alegro de encontrar al conejo pero poco despues la camara dio estatica , cuando volvio a la normalidad pudo ver que Toy Bonnie seguia ahi , pero alguien mas se había ido de su puesto , Toy Chica se habia ido del escenario dejando a Toy Freddy solo en este. Repitio el preocedimiento hasta que encontro a la polluela , estaba en el pasillo , no tenia ojos ni su pico y miraba fijamente a la camara. A Day le dio un escalofrio a si que decidio cambiar de camara para darle cuerda a la caja. Todo iba bien , hasta que quiso prender la luz y esta no prendia

Day: ¿que pasa?...

despues de varios intentos con la luz , se ilumino el pasillo , dejando ver a Toy Chica parafa frente a ella , parecia estar mirandola mientras en su mano sontenia su Cupcake. A Day se le vino el alma al suelo al verla, no sabia que hacer ,hasta que recordo la mascara , inmediatamente se puso la mascara y se quedo ahi por un rato , hasta que llego el momento en el que tenia que volver a dar cuerda a la caja. Se quito la mascara e intento prender la luz pero nuevamente no se podia , le dio cuerda a la caja rapidamente , hasta la mitad , volvio a alumbrar el pasillo y Toy Chica ya no estaba ahi , a si que aprobecho y le dio cuerda a la caja completamente.

Day: bien , bien , bien , son las... 3 , solo 3 horas mas y nunca vuelvo a qui

Se escucho un ruido que venia de las tuberias, Day alumbro el ducto y vio a Toy Bonnie quien se desplazaba por este. La chica dio un pequeño grito para luego volver a ponerce la mascara. El conejo azul entro , las luces comenzaron a titilar mientras Toy Bonnie miraba a Day escondida detras de la mascara, luego salio de la oficina, a Day se le acelero un poco la respiracion. Pero se le acelero aun mas al escuchar una extraña melodia como de esas de cajas musicales que tienen un payaso dentro y el payaso te salta en la cara , bueno esta melodia se escuchaba por todo el establecimiento.

Day: ¿que pasa? ¿por que suena esa musiquita?

reviso las camaras , se paro en la sala de los juegos , donde noto que la enorme caja estaba abierta y la cuerda de la caja se habia terminado por completo

Day: esto...no puede ser bueno

se puso la mascara para esperar lo que viniera, pero de la nada ,la marioneta ,un animatronico de forma humana , ojos negros y un punto blanco en estos , con lagrimas moradas , mejillas rojas , labios rojos y vestido de negro con rayas blancas le salto encima dando un grito, gracias a sus reflejos Day se iso a un lado y logro esquivar el ataque, haciendo que la marioneta chocara contra la pared , se quito la mascara y salio corriendo de la oficina , en el camino se encontró con Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica quienes tambien se lanzaron contra ella , pero nuevamente Day esquivo los ataques.

Day: ¡¿que hora es?¡

la pregunta de Day se contesto en el momento en que sonaron unas campanitas , dando a entender que eran las 6: 00 am. Los animatronicos volvieron a sus puestos y la chica estaba a punto de ir hacia el dueño de decirle que renunciaba , pero recordo que firmo un contrato.. un contrato en el cual decia que no podia irce hasta hacer 5 noches... sin otra opcion , tenia que regresar 4 noches mas

...

Noche tras noche la cosa se complicaba mas , desde la primera noche aprendió que nunca debia descuidar la caja de musica , tambien descubrio que los toy's no eran los unicos de quien cuidarce, con el paso de las noches fueron apareciendo Foxy , Mangle , Freddy , Bonnie, Chica, Bb y Bg... aunque esa ultima no hacia nada mas que ponerce debajo del escritorio y reir. Aprendio a controlarlos , al punto a que el trabajo se le hacia mas facil.

...

Finalmente , habia pasado la 5ta noche , y era libre de irce con su paga de $100 , Day no quiso arriesgarce y no acepto quedarce

Dueño: como quieras , y creeme que te entiendo , bueno , puedes irte

Day: gracias...oh...creo que olvide mis llaves en la oficina... ¿puedo?

Dueño: adelante

Day fue a la oficina , se sorprendio al encontrar una cinta y un pastel sobre el escritorio , la cinta decia ''Felicidades , sobreviviste el tiempo solicitado'' , el pastel era de chicolate con unos dibujos parecidos a los personajes que tubo que cuidar por 5 noches. Con algo de inseguridad tomo la cinta y el pastel , tomo sus llaves y salio de la pizzeria, aunque , tal vez si volveria algun dia, pero no a trabajar de noche

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaa<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy**

**bien , tengo 2 anuncios: 1-ya tengo cuenta en WattPatt , me encunetras como ''Judith_The_Doll'' y tengo 2 hisorias , una se llama ''Hermanos-FNAF'' y trata de Bb y Bg , y la segunda se llama ''Si estoy loco , pero loco por ti (Jeff The Killer y tu)'' que basicamente es una historia JeffXLectora**

**y 2- voy a empezar a usar mi DeviantArt , a si que si quieren que aga un dibujito de su OcXPersonaje o que pasaron la noche diganme...estoy pensando en cobrar points, pero no se si mis dibujos valdran la pena , bueno , ok**

**Nos leemos pronto **


End file.
